The present invention relates generally to the art of protecting glass surfaces from staining and scratches, and more particularly to the art of protecting glass surfaces without permanently altering the glass surfaces.
Hay U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,312 discloses the use of dedusted agglomerated salicylic acid in conjunction with an inert particulate separator material, such as wood flour or polystyrene, to prevent staining of stacked glass sheets. Hay U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,112 discloses agglomerating salicylic acid with polyethylene oxide to produce an interleaving material which further comprises an inert particulate separating material such as wood flour or polystyrene to prevent staining of stacked glass sheets.
Simpkin et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,359 discloses an interleaving material for separating glass sheets and protecting them from staining and scratches which comprises a porous, finely divided support material, impregnated with a weakly acidic material, and fine particles of a chemically inert plastic material.
Albach U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,670 describes a method for protecting glass sheets during packing, shipping and storing. The method involves applying water, a stain inhibiting material, and dry, finely divided particles of a mechanical separator to the surfaces of glass sheets prior to stacking them, in a plurality of sequential steps that produce an adherent coating which acts as a protective interleaving between facing glass surfaces when the sheets are stacked.
Franz U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,371 discloses a method for reducing the surface energy of glass by chemisorption of an alkyltin compound at the glass surface. Franz U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,544 discloses a method for protecting the surfaces of stacked glass sheets by chemisorption of an organotin compound on the glass surfaces, and separation of adjacent glass surfaces with an inert interleaving material.